


Rusty

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: "You want to keep it?" Hannibal asked. He sat at the harpsichord, one hand still resting on the keys even as he turned away from it."He doesn't have a home," Will said, watching as the red-toned hound padded quietly around the room, pointedly avoiding Hannibal, though it didn't dare growl at him.One beast, Will thought wryly,recognized another.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Rusty

"You want to keep it?" Hannibal asked. He sat at the harpsichord, one hand still resting on the keys even as he turned away from it. 

"He doesn't have a home," Will said, watching as the red-toned hound padded quietly around the room, pointedly avoiding Hannibal, though it didn't dare growl at him. _One beast_ , Will thought wryly, _recognized another_. This one was an Australia Kelpie, he was fairly certain. A pretty dog. How a dog of uncommon breed like this had ended up alone, wandering the wintry streets of Baltimore was beyond him. 

Hannibal watched the dog sniff around the chair where his patients usually sat, no doubt smelling the blood that had soaked through the carpet and into the wood of the floor, pooling in the spaces between the floorboards. "Have you brought it for dinner?" Hannibal asked, just to see how Will would react.

Naturally, he wasn't pleased with the suggestion. "It's a dog," he sternly said, "not a fish!"

Raising his eyebrows just a bit, Hannibal asked, "An animal is an animal, is it not?"

Will pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing, and he knelt beside the dog on the carpet, scratching the spot between its perky ears. "Sometimes I think animals are better than people," he murmured, dark eyes downcast. "Animals are inherently good."

"And people are inherently bad?" Hannibal asked, tipping his head to one side. 

Humming to himself, Will admitted, "Here lately..." He looked up, catching Hannibal's eyes with his own, seeking comfort.

"What shall we name it?" Hannibal asked. He dug deep, searching for the best name he could find. "Rusty, perhaps?"

Will huffed, wrinkled his nose, smiled that charming, roguish smile of his. "It's a little on the nose," he said, laughter clear in his voice. 

"Occam's razor," Hannibal said, with a smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes, genuine. "The simplest explanation, or name, in this case, is the correct choice."

"Occam," Will said, "is a decent name."

Hannibal smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, this is my first time writing for this fandom, but it was fun! I might have to try it again! Also I'm afraid of dogs and I hope that doesn't show, lol
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [TheStarless1](http://thestarless1.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
